Tom and Jerry: The Emperor's New Groove
Tom and Jerry: The Emperor's New Groove is an upcoming 2020 animated direct-to-video musical fantasy comedy feature film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation for Turner Entertainment Co. in association with Walt Disney Animation Studios. It is an alternate retelling of Disney's 2000 original animated film, with the addition of Tom and Jerry, the film took place before the film; Tom and Jerry: Back to the Sea, and it will also be mark a remembrance to the late Eartha Kitt (1927-2008). With voice casts of Dan Stevens (replacing John Goodman) as Pacha and Luke Evans (replacing Patrick Warburton) as Kronk, guests from 2017 live-action film; Beauty and the Beast, along with Jeremy Jordan (replacing David Spade), from Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure: Series, as Emperor Kuzco, Terri Hatcher, from Coraline, as Yzma, Rihanna as Chicha and Jason Derulo as the "Theme Song Guy", and the film follows with a selfish young Inca emperor; Kuzco, transformed into a llama by his ex-advisor Yzma, and in order for him to change back into a human, he trusts a village leader; Pacha who escorts him back to the palace, along with the help of Tom and Jerry. The film will slated for a 2020 release, commemorating the 21st anniversary of The Emperor's New Groove when it was completed in the year 2000. With Character Animations that Brought you: Curious George and Aladdin Summary Faster than you can say "Boom Baby," a young, arrogant Emperor Kuzco is turned into a llama by his devious advisor; Yzma and her hunky henchman; Kronk, who want to rid the kingdom of this beast of burden. Now the ruler who once had had it all must form an unlikely alliance with a pleasant, fatherly, warm-kind-hearted peasant named Pacha. Together, Kuzco, Pacha, along with Tom, Jerry (who used to be Kuzco's head guards, and now become Pacha's assistants) and Tuffy Mouse must overcome their differences as they all embark on a musical, hilarious and "groovy" adventure that they will ever have you and your family howling with laughter. Plot (Story) Narrated by himself throughout the film, Kuzco (Jeremy Jordan) is the selfish and egotistical emperor of the Inca kingdom who routinely punishes anyone who disappoints him or "throws off his groove". Kuzco meets up with Pacha (Dan Stevens), a kind peasant and village leader, with his village head advisor; Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse with his forest green poncho with gold trimmings and diaper on his right shoulder and he tells them that he plans to demolish Pacha's hilltop family home to build himself a lavish summer resort called "Kuzcotopia", leaving Pacha and Tuffy despondent, much to Tom and Jerry's shock after finding out what is really happening. When Kuzco later fires his conniving adviser Yzma (Terri Hatcher), she, along with her dim-witted henchman Kronk (Luke Evans), plots to take the throne. The pair attempt to poison the emperor at dinner, but due to a mix up with the labels on Yzma's vials, they inadvertently give him a potion that transforms him into a llama. When the two knock Kuzco unconscious and stuff him in a sack, Yzma orders Kronk to dispose of him. Kronk at the last moment changes his mind and saves him, but misplaces the sack on a cart belonging to Pacha. Pacha and Tuffy return home, unaware of the curious, but helpful Tom and Jerry following him (after both being quit as Kuzco's head-guards and deciding to help their new friend instead) and the unconscious llama on his cart. When he wakes, Kuzco blames Pacha for his transformation and orders him to return him to the capital. Pacha, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy all offer to do so only if Kuzco changes his mind about Kuzcotopia, to which Kuzco at first refuses. However, after running afoul of the local wildlife, he accepts their offers, secretly planning to go back on his word once he is safe. The five survive many ordeals in the jungle, and Pacha finds Kuzco has a kinder side to him underneath his ego, and believes he will remain true to his word. Meanwhile, Yzma has taken the throne, but soon learns that Kronk failed to kill Kuzco. The two set out to find Kuzco, and also made a plot of getting rid of him, Tom and Jerry. The pairs arrive at a jungle diner; Mudka's Meat Mut at the same time. Pacha, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy all overhear Yzma's plan to kill him, and tries to warn Kuzco, but Kuzco does not believe them, and announces that he still plans to destroy Pacha's village and never wants to learn about friendship, leading to a falling out between the two and Tom, Jerry and Tuffy. However, Kuzco soon overhears more of Yzma and Kronk's scheming. Realizing no one in his kingdom misses him because of his selfishness, Kuzco leaves the diner on his own, planning on living out his days as a llama. Pacha, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy all catches up, still willing to help Kuzco return to normal. Kuzco apologizes for his selfishness and they set off for Pacha's house to resupply. When they arrive, Yzma is already there. Pacha has his family stall Yzma, giving him, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Kuzco a head start back to the capital. They head to Yzma's laboratory and find numerous transformation potions, including the antidote, but Yzma and Kronk have somehow arrived first. Yzma orders Kronk to kill the pair, but Kronk cannot bring himself to do so, and ends up switching sides. After dropping him down a trap door, Yzma orders her guards to capture the pair under the pretense that they killed the emperor. Pacha grabs a handful of vials, while he, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Kuzco flee, trying the various vials during their flight to find the right one. As they are cornered on the ledges of a giant wall structure, they find they are down to two vials. During a scuffle, Yzma falls onto one of the vials and is transformed into a "helpless" cat. After some hi-jinx, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Kuzco and Pacha all recover the other vial to which Kuzco drinks it. Now human again and a more selfless ruler, Kuzco takes Pacha's suggestion of moving Kuzcotopia over to a neighboring, unoccupied hill next to Pacha's village. Some time later, Kuzco joins Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Pacha and his family at his modest resort, sharing his swimming pool with them while now learning about friendship, while elsewhere Kronk (now becomes a chef and a delivery boy at Mudka's Meat Hut and Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Kuzco and Pacha's new friend) has become a scout leader and trains a new batch of scouts, including the reluctant Yzma, who remains a kitten. Characters # Tom Cat (full name: Thomas Cat): A grayish blue cat, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy's friend and Toodles' husband. # Jerry Mouse (full name: Jeremy Adam Mouse): A brown mouse, who is Tuffy's uncle, Tom's rival and Cherie's husband. # Tuffy Mouse (full name: Nibbles "Tuffy" Mouse): A little gray mouse with a white diaper, who is Jerry's nephew and son and Tom's friend and wears his forest green poncho with gold trimmings and also a head advisor of Pacha # Emperor Kuzco: # Yzma: Kuzco's advisor, who got fired and plots a revenge to kill the emperor and take over the kingdom # Kronk: Yzma's henchman, who is mostly childlike, kinder and helpful and loves to cook # Pacha: A village leader and a llama herder, who is Tom, Jerry and Tuffy's new friend and his goal is to reform Kuzco and make him change his mind to build Kuzcotopia someplace else # Chicha: Pacha's beautiful wife, who had last months of being pregnant # Tipo & Chaca: Pacha and Chicha's children # Yupi: Pacha and Chicha's newborn son and Tipo and Chaca's younger brother, in the end, who meets Tom and Jerry for the first time # Spike & Tyke # Droopy # Red: A MGM/Tex Avery beautiful red woman, who is Droopy's friend, and in this movie, she helps with Toodles Galore and Chérie Mouse # Toodles Galore: Tom's love interest/girlfriend and she is Red's pet female cat along together with Cherie Mouse # Chérie Mouse: Jerry's love interest/girlfriend and in this movie, she is Red's pet female mouse along together with Toodles Galore # Bucky the Squirrel # Theme Song Guy # Various Peasants (People) # Various Palace Guards # Various Chefs # Various Brides # Various Jungle Animals Voice Casts * William Hanna as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse (archive recordings/vocal effects only) * Kath Soucie as Tuffy Mouse/Red * Jeff Bergman as Droopy/Butch Dog * Spike Brandt as Spike Bulldog * Sam Lavagnino as Tyke Bulldog * Jeremy Jordan as Emperor Kuzco * Jason Derulo as Theme Song Guy * Terri Hatcher as Yzma * Luke Evans as Kronk * Dan Stevens as Pacha * Rihanna as Chicha ** Max Charles as Tipo ** Grey Griffin as Toodles Galore ** Tara Strong as Chaca/Yupi/Chérie Mouse * Bill Farmer as Rudy/Palace Guard #1 * Jodi Benson as The Waitress Additional Voices Edit * Frank Welker as Misty the Female Llama/Bucky the Squirrel * Rob Paulsen as The Chef/Palace Guard #2 * Jeff Bennett as Old Man #1/Palace Guard #3 * Troy Baker as Old Man #2/Palace Guard #4 * Michael Donovan as Young Unnamed Old Man (uncredited)/Palace Guard #5 ** Dee Bradly Baker as Palace Guard #6 ** Peter Woodward as Palace Guard #7 ** Bill Fagerbakke as Palace Guard #8 * Tress MacNeille as Unnamed Woman (uncredited) Songs # "Perfect World" - Jason Derulo # "If You're Not Here By My Side (Menudo version)" - Jeremy Jordan and Dan Stevens # "My Funny Friend and Me" - Jeremy Jordan and Dan Stevens # "Ready as We'll Ever Be" - Jeremy Jordan, Dan Stevens, Luke Evans, Terri Hatcher and Kath Soucie (song reuse from Tangled: The Series) # "Let's Groove Tonight" -B5 (song reuse from Kronk's New Groove) # "My Funny Friend and Me (Ending/Rock Version)" - Relient K Trivia * Rated G (General Audience) with mild fantasy violence, threat, peril, rude humour, language. * Suggested Running Times: 91 Minutes (NTSC), 87 Minutes (PAL). * This film is coming soon on Digital HD on February 4, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on February 18, 2020. * In this film, Tom and Jerry did not fight each other, except at the beginning in Kuzco's palace, after seeing and meeting Pacha in the village of Peru. * Dan Stevens will portray his voice as Pacha in this film, and his voice will be very similar to The Beast from the 2017 live action Disney film. * In this Tom and Jerry film, Kuzco resembles himself as Ted from Curious George, but as a llama still used from the original, and Pacha resembles himself as the Genie from 1992's film; Aladdin ''(in honor memory of the late Robin Williams). * Yupi's voice will be portrayed by Tara Strong, and her voice will be similar to Dil Pickles from ''Rugrats. Release Digital HD on February 4, 2020 & will be release on DVD & Blu-Ray on February 18, 2020. Gallery Home Video Releases Early Concept Arts Backgrounds Animatics (Storyboards) The Name is Kuzco/Opening Credits ("Perfect World") Choosing A Bride/Pacha Arrives the Palace The Royal Fight/The Emperor's Advisor Kuzcotopia/Tom and Jerry Overhearing Kuzco's plot The Revenge of Yzma/"To The Secret Lab!" A Diabolical Dinner Kronk's Mission/Tom and Jerry Quit their Jobs Pacha Returns Home/Pacha meeting Tom and Jerry Demon Llama In the Jungle/Pacha To the Rescue "Kiss of Life" (Camp in the Jungle) Kuzco's Funeral Bad Dream (Tipo's Nightmare) Handshake between Kuzco and Pacha (An Apparent of Heart) Battle on the Bridge In Hot Pursuit Mudka's Meat Hut The Friendship Betrayal/Kuzco's Shocking Discovery Llama Alone ("If You're Not Here By My Side") Good News (Kronk Remembers Pacha) Friends, finally ("My Funny Friend and Me") Playtime at Pacha's The Chase ("Ready As We'll Ever Be") The Final Battle Run for the Potion A Whole New Groove ("Let's Groove Tonight") Scripts Trailer Script "With character animation designs that brought you'' Curious George'' and Aladdin." Movie Scripts Opening Credits/ "Perfect World" Choosing A Bride/Pacha Arrives at the Palace The Emperor's Adviser/"Kuzcotopia" Yzma's Revenge/A Diabolical Dinner Kronk's Mission/Tom and Jerry Quit their Jobs Pacha returns Home/Pacha meeting Tom and Jerry (A scene fades to Tom and Jerry, now seen in their ponchos and their peasant uniforms, quietly started following the unnoticed Pacha all the way back to the village of Peru without any sounds) (Afterwards, a camera then pans up over to Pacha's hilltop, where his family lived at) Tipo (unseen): "Mom, mom, I think I'm still growing! Measure me again!" Chicha: (giggle) "Okay, Tipo, stand still. Let's see." Chaca: "Mom, you and I both know that it is impossible for him to have grown in the last five minutes. Isn't it?" Chicha: (gasp) "Look how much you grown!" Chaca: "What? Tipo, get out of way! It's my turn again, measure me!" Tipo: (suddenly noticed that their father; Pacha is back already) (gasp) "Dad's home!" (Tipo and Chaca happily ran over to Pacha, feeling happier to see him return home, but both didn't notice Tom and Jerry behind him) (Both laughing) Pacha: (feeling happier to see his children and his wife again after a long hike down from the palace) "(laughs:) Hey!" (hugging Tipo and Chaca) (laughing) (A scene cuts to an exhausted Tom and Jerry behind the fence of Pacha's hilltop, watching the happy reunion with their smiles) Pacha (unseen): "(laughs:) Come here!" (All three laughing) (A scene then cuts to Pacha, Tipo and Chaca) Tipo: (removing Pacha's hat and placed it on his head) "(thrilled:) Dad, I ate a big today!" Pacha: "(childish/chipper:) Oh! Is Mom baking again?" (chuckle) (Tipo, Tuffy and Chaca giggling) Pacha: "(whispers:) Just don't tell her I said that." Chicha (unseen): "I heard that." Pacha: (gasps) Chaca: (giggle) Chicha: (then walks over to Pacha, Tipo and Chaca) "Okay, everybody, move aside. Lady with the baby coming through." (she and Pacha then shared their kiss) Tipo: "Dad, Dad, Dad! Look at how big I am!" (then jumps off of Pacha's hand and ran to the measurement line) (Tom and Jerry then jumped to a large bush nearby to hide) Chicha: "We were all measured today." Pacha: "Oh." (Tom and Jerry both silently peeked through the leaves of the bushes to see Pacha and his family with their smiles) Tipo: "Look, I'm going through a growth spurt. I'm as big as you were when you were me." Pacha: (smiling, nodded his head) "Mm-hmm. Sure are." Chaca: "That's not as impressive as my loose tooth. See?" Chicha: "Okay, Okay, you two. Our deal was that you could stay awake until Daddy and Tuffy came home. Now say good night." Tipo and Chaca: "(both:) Dad, do we have to?" (Both whimpering) Tuffy: "(gently:) No, you kids can stay up." Pacha: "Yeah, besides, me and your mother are just gonna be sitting here telling each other how much we love each other. Right, honey?" (twriling Chicha and charmingly glazed into her eyes) (panther growls) (Tuffy chuckle) (Tom then wolf whistles at Pacha and Chicha, but gladly nobody heard it) Tipo: "Ew!" Chaca: "Blecch!" Tipo and Chaca: "(both:) Good night." (Pacha and Chicha both giggling) Chicha: "So, Pacha, what did the emperor want?" Pacha: (his eyes then grew widened, feeling shock, not wanting to disappoint his family by telling them about Kuzco's demolishment, so he makes one excuse) (clears throats) "Uhhh...You know what? He couldn't see us." (Tom and Jerry quietly crawled out of the bush to get a better look, without been seen just yet) Chicha: "He couldn't see you? Why not?" Pacha: "We don't know." Chicha: (scoffs) "Well, that's just rude!" Tuffy: "Well, he is the emperor, Miss Chicha. We're pretty sure he's busy." (Pacha nodded his head) Chicha: "No, no, no, no. No. Emperor or no emperor, it's called common courtesy." Tuffy: "Uhhh, Miss Chicha..." Chicha: "If that were me, I'd march right back up there and demand to see him, and you know I would." Tuffy: "Miss Chicha, think of the baby." Pacha: "Yes, please, honey." Chicha: "Guys, I'm fine. The baby's not coming for a while, but even if it was, I'd give that guy a piece of my mind. That kind of behavior just--just-- Uhh!" (snarls) "I gotta go wash something to calm myself down." (A scene cuts to Tom and Jerry both silently listened to Tuffy and Pacha) Tuffy (unseen): "(whispers:) Your wife, Master Pacha, surely can be tough." Pacha (unseen): "(whispers:) Yes, but, she's only 27 months heavily pregnant, and I do not want anything happen to her and the baby." (A scene then cuts back to Pacha and Tuffy, then pans over to Chicha washing the dishes) Chicha: "(gently:) Pacha, Tuffy, are you two okay?" Pacha: "Hmm? Oh, yeah. We're just a little tired from the trip." Tuffy: "Um...we're gonna go put Misty away." Pacha: (nodded his head) "Yeah, we'll be back." (Chicha nodded her head) (A scene fades to the other side of Pacha's hilltop) Pacha: (signs) "What am I gonna tell the village?" (Tom, with Jerry in his hand, behind a bush, accidentally stepped on a stick with a loud snap sound effect, startling Pacha and Tuffy) Tuffy: (gasp) Pacha: (stands up, protecting Misty and Tuffy) "(fierce:) Whoever you are, reveal yourself at once!" (Tom and Jerry popped their heads out of a bush, smiling sheepishly and waving at Pacha and Tuffy) Pacha: "(calmed/relief:) Oh, it's just you, I thought you were... " (then paused himself and quickly recognized the palace guards that he did not see before) "Hey, I didn't notice you guys before back at the palace. Are you two Kuzco's palace head guards?" (Tom and Jerry walks out of a bush, walking towards Pacha and Tuffy, then shaking their heads) Pacha (unseen): "(curious:) No? You mean, you used to be Kuzco's palace head guards?" (Tom and Jerry both nodded their heads) Pacha (unseen): "And, you two ran away...to be with me instead?" (Tom and Jerry nodded their heads again) Pacha: (smiling) "To be my assistance of me, and saving my village from the destruction?" (Tom and Jerry both smiled and nodded their heads for the third time) Pacha: "Aaw, thanks, guys. I feel appreciated how you..." (then realized that he did not catch the names of the cat and the mouse) "Oh! I've never catch your names since we first met, well, right now apparently. But although, who are you?" (Tom, using his poncho, bearing a letter "T''" for his signature name, then uses twigs on the ground to spell his name) Pacha: "Tom..." (Jerry, using his poncho, bearing a letter "''J" for his signature name in the back, then uses a carving knife to carefully spell his name on a tree) Pacha (unseen): "and...Jerry." (chuckle) (taking his hand out to Jerry, who jumped onto his hand) "Nice to meet you." (Jerry jumped off of Pacha's hand and sits on a fence nearby Tom) Pacha: "Me?" (clears throat, smiling and crosses his arms charmingly) "The name's Pacha. I'm a leader of the village of Peru and also a llama herder. I know you're saying that it's impossible to work two jobs at the same time for one single peasant like me, well, nothing's impossible, when I had my family" (kneeled down to Tom and Jerry) "and my new friends like you." (touching Tom's nose) (giggle) Tuffy: "And, I am his head advisor of the village, I'm Tuffy Mouse. You may have recognized me, Uncle Jerry, and also, I am now your friend as well." (then jumps off of Pacha's shoulder and into Tom's hand) "And believe us, that spoiled emperor is one royal pain of the neck and only cares for everything his heart desires for." Pacha (unseen): "Precisely right." (Tom and Jerry then all then lifted their heads up to Pacha) Pacha: "And, he's also plotting to destroy my village," (clears throat) "(mimicking Kuzco's voice:) to make room for Kuzcotopia summerhome. (normal voice:) Isn't that bad?" (Tom and Jerry sadly nodded their heads) Pacha: "But although, I'm just glad that you two decided to quit being palace head guards and be around with me to--" (The film then paused and Kuzco, as a llama, appeared on the right side of the screen) Kuzco: "Uh, heh heh. Hi. Excuse me. 2 seconds here." (held up a red marker) "Um, I'm the one in the cart. Remember?" (circles a reddish brown sack in Pacha's cart) "This story's about me, not him." (then X's Pacha on the other side) "OK. You got it? All right. We're gonna move ahead. Sorry to slow you down." (snaps his llama hooves to resume the film) Demon Llama/In the Jungle Pacha: "--help out. While you two are at it, why don't you guys...." Tuffy: (seeing the sack starting moving and pointed at it) (gasp) "What's that?" Pacha: (turned to the cart and noticed a moving sack) "I don't know." (walks and opens the sack carefully) "Whoa." Kuzco: "(dazed:) Uhh. Oh." Pacha: (touching a strange llama) "(gently:) Where'd you come from, little guy?" Kuzco: "(dazed:) No touchy." Pacha: (gasp) (his eyes then grew widen in shock and fell to the ground, crawling backwards in fear) "Aah! Demon llama!" Kuzco: "Demon llama? Where?" Misty: "Aah!" Kuzco: "Aah!" (Panting) "Oh, no! Oh, no! Oh, no! Ooh hoo hoo!" (rolls himself to the rock nearby the fence) "Ow! (dazed:) Ow, my head." Tuffy: "Okay, demon llama. Just take it easy." Pacha: "We mean you no harm." Kuzco: "What are you talking about--" (recognizing Tom and Jerry as he got up) "Wait a minute, Tom? Jerry? What are you guys doin' out here? You're suppose to help me get ready to build Kuzco--" Pacha: (gasps) "Hold on. Emperor Kuzco, is that you?" Kuzco: "Uhh, yeah. Who do you think you talkin' to, whiny peasant?" Tuffy: "Uh...how did-- Um... you don't..." (snaps his fingers to let Pacha finished his sentences) Pacha: "look like the emperor." Kuzco: "What do you guys mean I don't look like the emperor?" Tuffy: "Uh...oh... do this..." (wiggling his fingers at Kuzco) Pacha: (does the same with Tuffy) "Yeah, can you do that?" Kuzco: "Oh, what is this, some kind of little game you country folk like to--" (gasp) "It can't be!" (ran to the fountain and see himself as a llama, started to freak out) (screams) "Aah! My face! Aah! My beautiful, beautiful face!" Pacha: "(whispers:) Okay, okay, whoa, whoa, whoa!" Kuzco: "I'm an ugly, stinky llama!" (crying) Pacha: "(whispers:) Wait, Okay, Your Majesty. Shhh..." Kuzco: "Llama face!" (sobs) Tuffy: "What happened?" Kuzco: (slaps across his face and tries to get up on his legs) "I'm trying to figure that out, okay?" (fell to the ground) (Laughing hysterically and whimpering frantically) "Ohh-ho! I can't remember. I can't remember anything. Wait a minute." (then pointed at Pacha, who is standing beside Tom and Jerry) "I remember him, the same peasant in the green before. I remember telling him that I was building my pool where his house was, and then he got mad at me. Ohh!" (turns to Pacha and pointed at him) "And he turned me into a llama!" Tuffy: "What?" (scoffs) "No, he didn't." Kuzco: "Yes, and then he kidnapped me!" Pacha: "Kuzco, why would I kidnap a llama?" Kuzco: "I have no idea. You're the crinimal mastermind, not me." (Tom and Jerry both slapped their foreheads in disbelief, feeling annoyed) Pacha & Tuffy: "(both:) What?" Kuzco: "Hmm. You're right. That's giving you way too much credit. Okay. I have to get back to the palace. Yzma's got that "secret lab." I'll just snap my fingers and order her to change me back. Hey, you. No time to waste. Let's go." (Tom, Jerry, Pacha and Tuffy all looked at each other, thinking that should they help him take him back or not) Kuzco: "Hey, guys. I want to get out of this body. Wouldn't you? Now let's go." (Then, the four friends decided not let Kuzco go back to the palace by saying to him) Tuffy: "Kuzco, if you want to go back to the palace and be human again, then build your summerhouse somewhere else." (Pacha, Tom and Jerry all nodded their heads in agreements) Kuzco: "You wanna run that by me again?" Pacha: "He's right, we can't let you go back unless you change your mind and build your summer home somewhere else." Kuzco: "Hmm. I got a little secret for you guys. Come here. No, closer. (yelling:) I don't make deals with peasants and their dumb animals!" Pacha: (wiggling his ear with his finger) "Then I guess we can't take you back when you act like that." (crosses his arms) Kuzco: "Fine. I don't need any of you. I can find my own way back." Tuffy: (jumps onto Kuzco's nose) "We wouldn't recommend it. It's a little dangerous if you don't know the way." Kuzco: (gently placed Tuffy on a ground with his llama hoove and started walking to the jungle all by himself) "Nice try, little guy." Pacha: "No, he's right. We're telling you, there are jaguars and snakes and quicksand." Kuzco: (refusing to listen to Pacha and Tuffy's warnings) "(high pitched voice:) I'm not listening." Tuffy: "(alarmed:) We're not kidding. Listen. You cannot go in there!" Kuzco: "La la la la. Oh. Heh heh. Still not listening." Tuffy: "Aw, you..." Pacha: (growls annoyingly) (scoffs) "Fine. Fine. Go ahead! Let him go, guys. If there's no Kuzco, there's no Kuzcotopia. Takes care of our problem. Hmph!" (then started walking away until he, Tuffy, Tom and Jerry all looked back at the jungle, knowing that Kuzco need their help) (signs) (turns to Tom and Jerry) "(gently:) Tom, Jerry, we might need your help." (Tom and Jerry both thumbs up at Pacha) (A scene cuts to the jungle and pans down to Kuzco) Pacha to the rescue/ "Kiss of Life" (Camp in the Jungle) Kuzco: "(frighten:) You...killer...jaguar..." (feeling his back hoove the edge of the cliff and grew more frighten) (gasp) (Jaguars growling) (Kuzco looks at the jaguars, realizing that they were about to pounce on him, until he and the shocked jaguars heard a familiar voice coming by) Pacha: (swinging on a vine with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy with his shoulder) (yelling Tarzan call) (Kuzco smiles in delight to see Pacha, with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy, came to save him, but Pacha unfortunately missed, and Kuzco frightenly stares at the growling jaguars again, but then Pacha swings by again and, this time, grabs Kuzco just in time) Pacha: "Yee-Ah!" Kuzco: (screams and whimpers) Pacha: "Don't worry, Your Highness, we've got you! You're safe now!" (Tom gasps) Tuffy: "(alarmed:) Master Pacha, look out for that...!" (They then end up being tied to a log with a very, long vine that Pacha had swung before with a whip sound effect) Tuffy: "...log." Kuzco: "Maybe I'm just new to this whole rescuing thing. (annoyed: ) But, this, to me, might be considered kind of a step backwards, wouldn't you say that?" Pacha: "No, no, no. It's--It's okay. This--This is all right. We can figure this out." Tuffy: "Yeah, Master Pacha sure got that hanging." (laughs) (Joke drum sound effect) Kuzco: "Very funny, little gray mouse." (The log then started cracking, making Pacha, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy and Kuzco realize that they were all about to go down) Kuzco: "And, I hate you." (The log, after five seconds, then breaks off) Pacha: "(screaming:) Nooo....!" (Tuffy, Kuzco and Tom all screaming) (Tom suddenly realized that they all were headed down the rushing river, screams and swiftly frees his one arm to hold his nose and his breath to quickly prepare, and so does Tuffy and Jerry) Kuzco: "Yaah! Aah! Ow!" Pacha: "Whoa...!" (Pacha and Kuzco both scream) (The log then splashes into the rushing river underwater) Kuzco: (Bubbly screams) Pacha: (coughs) (Tom gasping) Kuzco: "Woo! Woo-hoo! Aah! Ow! Ow! Uhh!" (echoing) Tuffy: "Hang on, Master Pacha!" (Pacha and Kuzco both grunting and coughing) (Kuzco spits) Pacha: "(breathing:) You know, Tom...for my opinion, you...you surely can be quick to hold your nose and your breath just in time...before...this could happen." Kuzco: "Yeah, lucky for my former palace guard like that cat, but I don't know about you guys, but, I'm getting all funned out." Pacha and Tuffy: "(both: ) Uh-oh." Kuzco: "Don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall." Pacha: "Yep." Kuzco: "Sharp rocks at the bottom?" Tuffy: "Most likely like that." (Pacha nodded his head) Kuzco: "Bring it on." (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy looked at each other and shut their eyes) (A scene cuts to a massive huge waterfall) (Tom screaming) (echoing) Kuzco (unseen): "Boo-yah! Woo-hoo!" (echoing) (A scene then cuts to Pacha, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy all reached to the surface afterwards) (Pacha gasping) Tuffy: "Wow, that's a lot of swimming to get back up. Everybody else alright?" Pacha: "Yeah...yeah we're okay, except..." (The unconscious Kuzco appears above the surface next to Pacha, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy, who were all notice with a shock) (Tom screams) (Pacha gasps) (Kuzco unfortunately went down underwater again) Pacha: "You three get on land, I'll get him!" (inhales) (holding his nose and his breath and went underwater to retrieve Kuzco while Tom, Jerry and Tuffy went to land) (A scene quickly cuts to Tom, at the edge of the shore, helping Pacha, who is carrying Kuzco, getting him on land afterwards with Jerry and Tuffy) Pacha: (grabbing Tom's hand) "(breathing:) Thanks, Tom." (grunts) "Whew..." (signs) Tuffy: "Is he alright, Master Pacha?" Pacha: "I don't know. Your Highness? Your Highness, can you hear us? Oh, boy. Come on breathe!" (slaps Kuzco to wake him up, but no avail) "Aw, breathe!" (moans) "(whimpers:) Why me?" ( pans back and forth to see no body's here, but does see Tom, Jerry and Tuffy) "Guys, I need you three to please look away for a minute." Tuffy: " Like what, Mast...." (silently knowing what Pacha is talking about) "Ohhh....okay." (Tom, with Jerry and Tuffy, turned around to the other side and a scene cuts back to Pacha preparing to give Kuzco mouth to mouth to breathe him) (Kuzco's tongue then pops out in front of a disgusted Pacha) Pacha: "Ewww...alright." (gasping) (then leans down to Kuzco, was about to get mouth to mouth) (Kuzco suddenly wakes up with his eyes widened in disgusted shock and Pacha gasp in shocked with his eyes widened) (Pacha and Kuzco both scream and spit) (Pacha and Kuzco looked at each other for a moment and then swiftly turned away in nasty disgust) (A scene cuts to Kuzco gurgling water while Tom laughs after finding out what had happen before) Pacha: (scoffs) "(embarrassed:) I was not expecting that." (then looks up to Kuzco while preparing to build a fireplace) "And for the last time, Kuzco, it was not a kiss." Kuzco: (spits) "Well, whatever you call it," (spits out the fire) "it was disgusting." (A scene quickly cuts to Pacha slaps his forehead in very-annoyed by Kuzco's attitude, then cuts back to Kuzco, Tom, Jerry, Pacha, who's rebuilding the fireplace again, and Tuffy) Kuzco: "And if you guys would have done it like I ordered you guys in the first place, we all could spare his little kiss of life." (then started to shake to get himself dry, putting out the fire for the second time) Pacha: "Aaw!" Kuzco: "And, now that you four are here, you will take me back to the palace. I'll have Yzma change me back and then I can start constructing on Kuzcotopia! Boo-yah!" Tuffy: "Now look, Kuzco, we all think we got off on a wrong foot here." Kuzco: (using Pacha's poncho as a towel to dry him up) "Really...?" Pacha: (rebuilding the fireplace for the third time) "You know, he's right. We're just think that if you really thought about, you'll decided to build your summerhome in a different hilltop." Kuzco: "And, why would I do that?" (then throws Pacha's poncho at the fireplace, putting out the fire for the third time) Pacha: (gasp) "Aaw, you--" (then quickly calm down by inhaling his anger down) Tuffy: (patting gently on Pacha's neck) "Because, Young Kuzco, deep down we think that you will realize that you're forcing the entire village out of their homes just only for you." Pacha: (placing his poncho up on a branch nearby above) "Tuffy does got a point there, Kuzco." (then walks over to Kuzco with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy on Pacha's shoulder) Kuzco: "And, that's.....bad?" (Tom and Jerry both smiled and nodded their heads) Tuffy: "(laughs:) Well, duh!" Pacha: "(laughs:) Yeah! Nobody's that heartless." (then sits on a large rock nearby next to Kuzco) "(gently:) And, you don't have to do this by the way." Tuffy: "(gently:) Sooner, you will learn and become care-more like Master Pacha and me." Kuzco: "I don't care. Now, take me back!" (then walks away from Pacha, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy) (Tom and Jerry furiously stands up, and so does Pacha) Tuffy: "Wha--wha--wait! How can you be this way?" Pacha: "Yeah! All you care about is building your Kuzcotopia and filling it with stuff for you!" Kuzco: "Uh, yeah, doy, me. Everyone else in the kingdom gets it, but you're the only one that doesn't seem to be with the program, eh, you guys?" (A camera then cuts to Pacha, only in the back side of him) Pacha: "(annoyed:) You know what, I hate to be mean, but, someday you're gonna whine up all alone," (then turns his head to Kuzco behind) "and you'll have no one to blame but yourself." Kuzco: "Thanks for that, I'll log that away out. Now, for the final time, I order you guys to take me back to the palace!" Tuffy: (jumps onto Kuzco's nose) "Look like to us that you're stuck out here, because unless you changed your mind, we're not taking you back." (then jumps onto Pacha's hand) Pacha: "I strongly agree with Tuffy, Kuzco." (waving his finger at Tom and Jerry) "Come on, you two." Tom: "Hmp!" (Pacha, with Tuffy on his shoulder, Tom and Jerry then all walked back to the fireplace to rebuild the fire for the fourth time) Kuzco: "(mimicking Tuffy's voice:)'' Because unless you changed your mind, we're not taking you back''." (teasing) (swiftly throws an acorn at the back of Pacha's head and quickly pretend that he didn't do it) "What? Me? I didn't do anythin'. I didn't-- Somebody's throwin' stuff. Are you gonna build a fire or what? Come on, make up your mind." Pacha: (signs sadly) "(quietly:) He's never gonna change his mind." (Tom and Jerry kneeled down to cheer Pacha and Tuffy up and stared angrily at Kuzco behind) Kuzco: "(whispering:) How am I ever gonna get out of here?" (Muttering and shivering) Pacha: (looking back at the shivering Kuzco, then looks at the sleeping Tom, Jerry and Tuffy) (signs quietly) (and, with a little smile, then ends up giving his poncho to Kuzco to keep him warm and rubs his head) Kuzco: (then looking at Pacha walking back to the fireplace with Tom, Jerry and Tuffy) (signs silently) Kuzco's Funeral/Bad Dream (Tipo's Nightmare) Yzma: "And so, it is with great sadness that we mourn the sudden departure of our beloved prince...taken from us so tragically on the very eve of his 18th birthday. His legacy will live on our hearts...for all eternity." Kronk: "(sobbing:) Poor little guy. He had never had a chance." (sniffs) Yzma: "Well, he ain't gettin' any deader. Back to work. Kronk, darlin', I must you had me worried when you mixed up those poisons, but now that Kuzco is dead, all is forgiven." Kronk: "Ah. Oh, yeah, yeah. He's... Heh. He's dead, all right. Heh heh. I mean, you can't get much deader than he-- then he is right now. Unless, of course, we killed him again." Yzma: "Yeah, I suppose." Kronk: "Hey, look, the royal dresser's here." Yzma: "(annoyed:) Kronk..." Kronk: "I should tell you right now I'm kind of hard to fit." Yzma: "(very annoyed:) Kronk..." Kronk: "I wear a 66 long and a 31 waist." Yzma: (clears throats) "(annoyed/calmed:) Kuzco is dead, right? Tell me Kuzco's dead. I need to hear these words." Kronk: "Do you need to hear all those words exactly?" Yzma: "(furious:) You mean...he's still alive?!" Kronk: "Well, he's not as dead as would've hoped." Yzma: "(furious:) Kronk..." Kronk: "I just thought I'd give you the heads-up in case Kuzco ever came back." Yzma: "(roars:) He can't come back!" Kronk: "Yeah. That would be kind of awkward-- especially after that lovely eulogy, and of course with a cat and a mouse, who had quit their jobs as well." Yzma: "You think? You and I are going out to find them. If the emperor talks, we are through! Now let's move!" Tipo: (Muttering) Pacha: "Tipo...Tipo, my son, where are you, my boy?" Tipo: "Dad?" (A fog in Tipo's dream clears out and reveals Pacha right in front of Tipo) Pacha: "I'm right here, son. You have nothing to worry about." Tipo: (gasp) "Dad!" Pacha: (turns to Tipo from behind with a smile) "Let's go have fun together, my son." Tipo: "(thrilled:) Dad!" (then rushes over to Pacha to hug him) "Dad, I'm coming!" (laughing) "Dad!" Pacha: (laughs) (The sky in Tipo's dream, soon becomes a nightmare, then gets dark and thunderstorms appear) Tipo: (gasp) Pacha: (gasp) "(panicked:) Tipo!" Tipo: "Dad! I'm coming, hang on!" (A vine then appear from nowhere and begin to wrap Pacha to a log) Pacha: "Gah!" (grunts) Tipo: "Dad!" (The log then started breaking off, sending Pacha down to the rushing river) Pacha: "(screaming:) Tipo....!!!" (Splash) Tipo: (rushing to Pacha to rescue him, but he was too late) "Dad, Dad!" (then swiftly wakes up to reality) "Dad, look out!" (Panting heavily) Chicha: "Tipo, what is it? What's wrong?" Tipo: "I had a dream that Dad was tied to a log and careening out of control down a raging river of death! It was awful!" Chicha: "(gently:) All right, all right, it's okay. It's okay, Tipo, calm down. It was just a dream. Your dad's fine. He just went back to see the emperor." Tipo: "Oh. Like you told him to, 'cause you're always right." Chicha: (nodding her head) "That's right." Chaca: "Well, in my dream, Dad had to kiss a llama, with a cat and two mice." Tipo: "Yeah, like that would ever happen." Chaca: "It could, Tipo." Tipo: "Yeah, right." Chaca: "Yeah-uh." Tipo: "Nuh-uh." (Continue bickering quickly) Chicha: (chuckle) "Good night, you two." Tipo & Chaca: "(both:) Night, Mom." Chaca: "Yeah-uh. Yeah-uh." Tipo: "Nuh-uh. Nuh-uh." (Chicha then blows out the fire of her candle) Handshake between Kuzco and Pacha/Battle on the bridge (Bats screeching) Pacha: (walking over to the lake) (yawns) "Ooh." (gathering water in his hands to rinse his face) (coughs) "B-B-Brr!" (then sees Tom, Jerry and Tuffy walking by behind him, and smiles at them) "Good morning." Tuffy: (yawns) "Morning, Master Pacha." Pacha (unseen): "Waking up blurred eyed?" (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy all nodded their heads) Pacha: (held up his hand at Tom, Jerry and Tuffy) "Come here." (Tom, with Tuffy and Jerry on his both shoulders, grabs Pacha's hand to the lake) Pacha: (smiling) "Go ahead, guys." Tom: (signs) "Ooh." (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy them gathered water in their hands to rinse their faces, just like Pacha did) Tuffy: (coughs) Tom & Jerry: "(both: ) B-B-Brr!" Tuffy: (smiling) "Ooh, that feels good." (then turns to Pacha next to himself, Tom and Jerry) "Thanks." Pacha: (using his finger to rub Tuffy's head, smiling) "Anything for my friends like you." (until hearing Kuzco coming by) Kuzco (unseen): "Uh, hey." Pacha: (turns to Kuzco, frowns and then turns away) (clears throat) Kuzco: (walking to Pacha, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy and returns the poncho back to Pacha) "Thanks." Pacha: (taking his poncho back from Kuzco) "Oh, uhh...no problem." Kuzco: "Feels like wool." Tuffy: "Yeah." Kuzco: "Is it alpaca?" Pacha and Tuffy: "(both:) Oh, yeah, it is." Kuzco: "Oh, yeah, I thought so. It's nice." Tuffy: "His wife, Chicha, made it for each of us." Kuzco: "Oh, she knits?" Pacha: "Crochets." Kuzco: "Crochets, nice. Really nice." Pacha: "Thank you." (Frog ribbits) Kuzco: "So... So, I was thinking that when I got back to the city, we'd, uh... I mean, there's lots of hilltops, and maybe I might, you know... I--I might..." (Pacha curiously turns to Kuzco while Tuffy, in Pacha's hand, asked him) Tuffy: "(curious:) Are you....saying...you changed your mind?" Kuzco: "Oh, well, I, I, uhhh...." Pacha: "Because, you know what that means that you're doing something nice, for someone else." Tuffy: (nodding his head and slowly started to smile) "The master's right, Young Kuzco." Kuzco: "Oh, I know that. I know." Pacha and Tuffy: "(both:) But, are you alright with that?" Kuzco: (nods his head) "Yes..." (Pacha gently placed Tuffy on the ground next to Tom and Jerry and leans down to Kuzco, making sure that if he is not lying) Kuzco: "(curious:) What?" Pacha: (raising his hand up to Kuzco, then swiftly pulls away to remind him) "Don't shake, unless you mean it." (Kuzco looks at Pacha, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy, signs, and then ends up shaking Pacha's hand in agreement) Pacha: (then smiles at Kuzco, and preparing to gather himself up by wearing his poncho and his hat back on) "All right. Let's get you back to the palace." (pats on his shoulder few times, making Tuffy jumps back in on his shoulder and then turns to Kuzco) "Oh, by the way, thanks." Kuzco: (making a sly smile, knowing that he is lying) "No, thank you." (chuckle) Pacha: "Come on, guys." In Hot Pursuit/Mudka's Meat Hut Tuffy: "Low blood sugar, huh?" Kuzco: "Yeah, it's a curse." (chuckle) Pacha: "Well, soon we will get something to eat, we'll walk the rest of the way." Tuffy: "Good idea, Master Pacha, I mean we're already starving for all that walking...uhh, just only for my opinion." (giggle) Pacha: "I'll take your opinion, Tuffy." (chuckling) (A scene cuts to Mudka's Meat Hut restaurant, where Pacha, Kuzco, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy all noticed the sign said no llamas allowed and they all came with an easy idea to get inside with their smiles, then cuts to the waitress inside the restaurant) The Waitress: (signs boredly) "Welcome to Mudka's Meat Hut, home of the mug..." Kuzco: (disguising himself as Pacha's bride) (girly giggles) (waving a blue-teal fan) (Pacha charmingly blows a kiss at Kuzco) The Waitress: "of meat. What it well be?" Pacha: "Oh!" (clears throat) "Yes, we'll have five specials, is that alright, dear?" Kuzco: "(dreamily/tomboyish:) Oh, whatever you say, pumpkin. You know what I..." (quickly looks at Tom and Jerry right next to him, swiftly thought about them) "I mean, what we like." Pacha: (giggle bashfully) (pointing back and forth at himself and Kuzco in disguise to the waitress) "We're on a honeymoon." The Waitress: "Bless you for coming out in public." Kuzco: "(dreamily: ) And, them?" (his head pointing at Tom and Jerry, also disguising as Pacha's bridesmaids) "They are my bridesmaids and we've invited them over during our honeymoon celebration if you're wondering, ma'am." (Pacha giggling) The Waitress: (taking the menu from Pacha) "I see. So, that's five specials?" (Pacha nodded his head) Kuzco: "(normal voice:) Oh, and, an onion log....(dreamily/girly:)...to spilt." (girly giggle) The Waitress: (walking to the counter) "Ordering! I need five hotburns and a deep fried doorstop at table 12 !" (Tom, Pacha Tuffy, and Kuzco then all started laughing afterwards) Pacha: (slowing down his laughter) "Okay, so I'll admit it, this is a good idea." Tuffy (unseen): "You said it, Master Pacha. It really was." Kuzco: "(normal voice:) But although, when will you guys learn that all my ideas are good ones?" Tuffy: "Oh, well, that's funny. Because we ever thought you going into the jungle all by yourself and being chased by jaguars since before yesterday." Pacha: "And also, lying to me, Tuffy, Tom and Jerry for taking you back to the palace, these were all really bad ideas." Kuzco: "Oh, yeah, well, anything sounds bad when you guys say with those attitudes." (then slowly frowning) "But although, even we managed to get back the palace after eating, I just feel llike...I didn't understand about friendship ever since I became a greedy emperor." Pacha: (touching his hands to Kuzco's llama hooves and looks up to Kuzco with a smile) "(gently:) Well, it's up to you, Kuzco. Even when you become an emperor again, once we reached to the palace, you can come visit my village whatever you want, and I'll be happier to teach you all about friendship." (Kuzco slowing smiled at the understanding peasant before the waitress came with the specials being served) The Waitress: "Hot and crispy pillbugs for the happy couple and the bridesmaids. Mazel tov." (Kuzco sniffing at the pillbug curiously) Pacha: (slurping his tongue silently, then taps one time on a pillbug with a bamboo straw and smells the goodness) "(chipper:) Oh, boy!" (slurping) (A scene cuts to Tom and Jerry nervously tasting pillbugs for the first time, and, with their smiles, realizing that they were amazingly delicious, end up enjoying them, thumbs up at Pacha, and Pacha, at the next scene, smiles and thumbs up at them while eating) Kuzco: (turning his head back and forth at Tom, Jerry, Pacha and Tuffy in disgusted) "Ooh. Ugh. Bluh. Urp!" Pacha (unseen): "(chewing:) Oh, here. Let me get that for you." (then taps on Kuzco's pillbug to avail) Kuzco: "Bleaggh! Uck!" (climbs away from the table) Tuffy: "(chewing:) Young Kuzco, where are you going?" (Pacha nodded his head) Kuzco: "I'm just gonna slip into the kitchen and have a word with the chef." Pacha: (gulp) "You're gonna get us thrown out, Kuzco." Kuzco: "Please, with this disguise, thanks to you, I'm invisible." (then walks to the kitchen) Red Peasant: "Heh Heh!" Pacha: (chuckle) Yzma: "We've been walking around in circles for who knows how long. That is the last time we take directions from a squirrel." (growls quietly) Pacha: "Mmmm." (gulp) (then started to eat the shell of a pillbug, until he overheard Yzma's plan to kill Kuzco) Yzma: "I should have done away with Kuzco myself when I had the chance." (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy all gasp) (Pacha coughing) Tuffy: "(whispering:) One arm up, Master." (Tom then started pat gently on Pacha's back) Pacha: "(whispers:) Thank you." (cough) Kronk: "Oh, you really gotta stop beating yourself up about that." (Yzma bends a fork with a squeak sound effect) Kronk: "Uh-oh. I'll get you another one, Yzma." (taps on Pacha's shoulder to get him attention) "Yo." Pacha: (gasps) (turns to Kronk behind him) Kronk: "You using that fork there, pal?" (Pacha then swiftly gives a fork to Kronk, who then started recognizing the same peasant back in the city of Inca before) Kronk: "Hey, don't I know you?" Pacha: (his cheeks turned pinkish-red on his face) "(nervous/anxious:) Uhh...I don't think so." Kronk: "Wrestled you in high school?" Pacha: (shaking his head) "(nervous/anxious:) I don't remember that. No." Kronk: "No? Metal shop?" Pacha: "(nervous/anxious:) I don't know..." Kronk: "Oh, I got it! Miss Narca's interpretive dance--2 semesters. Is was usually in the back of my weak ankles." Pacha: (swiftly turns to Kronk in shock, then turns away) "(nervous/anxious:) Who?" Kronk: "Come on, pal. You gotta help me out here." Pacha: "(nervous/anxious:) Uhh...no. Hey, look, I don't think we've ever met, but, uhh, look, I gotta go." (got up from the table and started to leave to the kitchen to warn Kuzco about the situation) Kronk: "Don't worry. I'll think of it." Pacha: "(whispers:) Psst, Tom, Jerry! Come on, we've gotta get Kuzco." (Tom and Jerry both nodded their heads, follows Pacha and a scene cuts to Kuzco talking to a chef in a kitchen) Kuzco: "Look, all I know is the food looked iffy. I'm not the only one that thinks that, I'm sure. So I'm just checking to make sure you're going to take the main course up a notch." Tuffy: "(whispers:) Psst! Young Kuzco!" Yzma: "Is there anything on this menu that is not swimming in gravy?" Kronk: "Hang on. I'll go ask the chef." Pacha: "(whispers:) Kuzco, come on." Kuzco: "It's a simple question. Is there or is there not anything edible... on this menu?" Chef: "Gah!" Pacha and Tuffy: (Both gasp) (Tom then whistles at Pacha, telling him where to get out from, and Pacha sees Tom and Jerry and swiftly ran to them, pushing Kuzco to the door) Kuzco: "Hey, I didn't ask him about dessert yet!" Pacha: "(whispers:) Thanks, guys." Kuzco: "What's going on?" Pacha: "(whispers:) There's no time to explain, we've gotta get out of here!" (strongly opening the window door to escape) Kronk: "Hey, pal, what's your policy on making special orders?" Chef: "(rage:) All right, buster, that's it! You want a special order, then you make it! I quit!" (flings a chef hat to Kronk and Pacha his suitcase) "I try and I try, but there's no respect for anyone with vision. That's it! There's just nothing I can do about it!" (then leaving the tests fiercely) Kronk: "Yeah, but I--Oh, please don't go." The Waitress: "Ordering! Three pork combos, extra bacon on the side, two chili cheese samplers, a basket of liver and onion rings, a catch of the day, and a steak cut in the shape of a trout. You got all that, honey?" Kronk: "Three oinkers wearing pants, plate of hot air, basket of grandma's breakfast, and change the bull to a gill, got it." Yzma: "What is he doing in there?" Pacha (grunts) "Gotcha! Come on." (Tom and Jerry both managed to slip through the window door after Pacha opened it) Kuzco: "In a minute, I'm still hungry." (then walks back to the kitchen) Tuffy: "(whispers:) No, Kuzco!" Pacha: "(whispers:) Kuzco, come back here!" (swiftly looks at Tom and Jerry) "You guys wait outside here, we'll be right out once we retrieve Kuzco." (Tom and Jerry thumbs up at Pacha in agreements as Pacha closes the window door) Kuzco: "Okay, I'll make it simple for you. I'll have a spinach omlet with wheat toast. You got it?" Kronk: "Can do." Yzma: "What's taking so long?" Tuffy: "Eep!" (Pacha, with Tuffy on his shoulder, then crawls under the table to hide) Kronk: (rings the bell) "Pickup!" Yzma: "Kronk, what are you doing?" Kronk: "Kinda busy here, Yzma." (Pacha, with Tuffy, swiftly grabs the green bowl and which Kronk grabs it) Yzma (unseen): "Why am I not surprised?" Kronk: "Your order's up!" Yzma: (growls) "Oh, well, while you're at it, make me the special. And hold the gravy!" Kronk: "Check. Pickup!" Kuzco: "You know what? On second thought, make my omelet a meat pie." Pacha: "(whispers/quietly:) Ah!" Yzma: "Kronk..." Pacha & Tuffy: (Both gasp) (Screech) Yzma: "Can I order the potatoes as a side dish?" Kronk: "I'll have you to charge you full price, Yzma." Yzma: (growling) Kuzco: "Hey, about a side of potatoes, my buddy?" Kronk: "You got it. Want cheese on those potatoes?" Yzma: "Thank you, Kronk. Cheddar will be fine." Kronk: "Cheddar spuds coming up." (A scene cuts to Tuffy and Pacha faced back and fourth at Kuzco and Yzma) Kuzco (unseen:) "Spuds yes, cheese no" Kronk (unseen:) "Hold the cheese." Yzma (unseen:) "No, I want the cheese." Kuzco (unseen:) "Cheese me no likee." Kronk (unseen:) "Cheese out." Yzma (unseen:) "Cheese in." Kronk (unseen:) "Oh, come on now, make up your mind!" (Pacha's eyes then started to get dazed and Pacha ends up felling to the ground with a smile) Tuffy: (gasp) "(shocked/whispers:) Master Pacha!" (jumps off the cut-out boarder and begin slapping a dazed Pacha to wake up and snap him out) "(whispers:) Master Pacha, wake up!" Kuzco: "Okay, okay, on second thought..." Kuzco & Yzma: "(both:) Make my potatoes a salad." Yzma: "(curious:) Huh?" Pacha: (recovers after Tuffy slaps him four times) "(dazed/whispers:) What happen?" (gasp) "(whispers:) Kuzco!" (scurried over to the doors and found Kuzco sitting next to Yzma on the second table) (gasp silently) (Both slurping) Pacha: (snaps fingers) "Psst! Excuse me. You see that woman over there?" (Mumbling) The Waitress: "No problem, hon. We do that all the time." Waiters: "1, 2, 3, 4! ♪''Happy, happy birthday from all of us to you! We wish it was our birthday, so we could party, too! Happy, happy birthday, may all your dreams come true!♪" (Pacha finally swiftly grabs Kuzco and head out of the restaurant) Kronk: "Ha ha ha! It's your birthday?" Pacha: "(panting:) Tom, Jerry! We're coming!" Kuzco: (grunts) "What are you guys doing?" Tuffy: "Look, there's two people in there looking for you." Kuzco: "What?" Pacha: "You know, a big guy and a skinny old woman." Kuzco: "Wait. Was this woman scary beyond all reason?" Tuffy: "Uh-huh!" Pacha: "Oh, yeah." Kuzco: "(thrilled:) That's Yzma and Kronk! I'm saved!" Pacha: "Trust us, they're not here to save you!" Kuzco: "They'll take me back to the palace. Thanks for your help. You guys have been great. I can take it from here." Tuffy: "No, no, no! Young Kuzco, you don't understand! They're trying to kill you!" Kuzco: "Kill me? Their whole world revolves around me." Pacha: (quickly grabs Kuzco to stop him) "No! We can't let you!" Kuzco: "What? Wha-- Oh, I get it!" (A scene cuts to the shocked Tuffy, Pacha, Tom and Jerry) Tuffy: "What?" Kuzco (unseen): "You don't want to take me back to the palace." (A scene then cuts to Kuzco with Pacha, Tom, Jerry and the unseen Tuffy) Kuzco: "You guys want to keep me stranded out here forever." Pacha: "No!" Kuzco: "(sobs:) This has all been an act, and I almost fell for it." Tuffy: "(annoyed/angry:) Young Kuzco, will you just listen--" Kuzco: "No, no, you guys listen to me. All you, Pacha, care about is your stupid friends and your stupid hilltop!" Pacha: "What?" Tuffy: "Kuzco!" Kuzco: "You don't care about me. Now, just get out of here. Go!" Tuffy: "But--" Pacha: "(gently:) Kuzco, I--" Kuzco: (swinging his llama hoove back and forth, not wanting to hear another word from the betrayal peasant) "(yells angrily:) And, I don't want to learn about ''friendship either! Just get outta here!" Pacha: (gasp) "(angrily shouts loudly:) FINE!!!" Tuffy: "Hmph!" (Kuzco then happily ran over to Yzma and Kronk after a furious Pacha had shoo him away) Pacha: (then turns to the anger Tom and Jerry) "(furious:) Come on, guys! We had enough of this stupid nonsense from the greedy emperor!" (growls angrily), (The four then started walking away from the restaurant furiously) Yzma: "Oh, this entire mess is all your fault." Kronk: "What'd I do?" Yzma: "If you hadn't mixed up those poisons, Kuzco would be dead now!" Kuzco: (gasp) Yzma: "There'll be no more diversions until we track that llama down and kill him!" Kronk: "Said I was sorry. Can't just let it go. Not even your birthday." Kuzco: "(thinking:) What have I done?" Yzma: "Kuzco must be eliminated. The empire will finally be rid of that useless slug." Kronk: "You got a point. Nobody really seems to care that he's gone, do they?" Yzma (unseen): "Just get over it, Kronk." Kuzco: "(thinking:) They're....they're tellin' the truth!" (ran back to the restaurant to apologize, but he was too late, realizing that he had lost his friends in the world) "Tom? Jerry? Tuffy? Pacha?" (signs sadly) Llama Alone ("If You're Not Here By My Side")/Good News Kuzco: "(sadly/unspoken:) So this is where you came in. See, just like I said, I'm the victim here. I didn't do anything, and they ruined my life and took everything I had." (Thunder clapping) (Music starts playing) Kuzco: "(spoken:) You saw the whole thing, and you know what happened. I feel alone. (singing:) ♪''Should have clear my thoughts in the first place'' Why haven't I come to find out the truth Time is all out and I feel miserable I'm so lost without my friends, I feel alone Yesterday they said they care about me Everything seemed to be fine But now they're not here, I send 'em away And my guilty that got me out of the outcast♪''"'' Pacha: "(singing:) ♪''Don't know how I'll sing to my big village'' How can he understand if he didn't reform This will be the worst in all my life The image of my face will follow him everywhere♪" Kuzco: "♪''I need to apologize'' For the way I acted throughout the years My heart's wanting to touch them I missed them so much If you're not here, by my side Can't hold back the thoughts I try to seek 'em out Don't think I can take it I know they won't make it Make it without them If you're not here, by my side Only their kindness keep me understood No sense in meaning My life has no dreaming If you're not here♪" Pacha: "♪''We need to reform an emperor'' The feel of his thoughts, his caress His attitude has us misunderstood♪" Kuzco: "♪''My heart's wanting to touch them'' I missed them so much♪" Pacha and Kuzco: "(both:) ♪''If we're not here, by our side'' Can't hold back our thoughts we'll try to seek 'em out♪" Kuzco: "♪''Don't think I can take it'' I know they won't make it Make it without them...ooh...♪" Pacha: "♪''If he's not here, by our side'' Only our kindness will keep him understood♪''"'' Pacha and Kuzco: "♪(both:) No sense in meaning Our lives has no dreaming If you're not here♪" (Kuzco shed a tear as it dripped in the puddle as the music ended) (Thunder) (A scene then fades to Kronk sleeping) Kronk: (snoring) (gasp) "The peasant at the diner, with the cat and two mice! They didn't pay their checks." (snoring) "Wait! He's the peasant who I saw leaving the city who disappeared into the crowd with Kuzco on the back of his cart. He must have taken him back to his village with that cat and those mice, so if we find the village, and if we find them, we find Kuzco. Oh, yeah, it's all comin' together." (opens the curtains to tell Yzma the good news) "Yzma!" Yzma: "What?" Kronk: "Aah!" Yzma: "This had better be good!" Friends, finally ("My Funny Friend and Me") (A scene cuts to a repentant Kuzco, walking up the rocks when the birds flew away and went to the field of llamas, feeling ashamed about himself and his behavior) Kuzco: (seeing the herd of llamas on the field) (signs sadly) "(thinking:) I should've listen to Pacha in the first place." (walked towards the field and waving hello to the other llamas, who are eating grass, but they eventually all walked away in disinterest) Kuzco: "(thinking:) Now, I will spend the rest of my teenage life stuck being as an ugly llama. That's my punishment, that's for sure." (sniffing at the grass, then eats them) (gulp) "Yeech!" (as he was about to eat more grass, he heard a familiar voice from the distance) Pacha: (unseen:) "So, there we were standing on the cliff, and the ground started to rumble. And just as it started to go, he grabbed me before I actually fell. Do you believe that?" Kuzco: "(thinking:) Pacha?" (walking to follow the sound of Pacha's voice) (gasps) Pacha: (rubbing Tom's head) "You know, call me crazy for following this guy all the way out here, but as much as he tries to deny it, I know there's some good in him. Besides, we couldn't just leave him out here all alone. He's a lousy llama. And, I mean, a really lousy llama." (then seeing Kuzco, making his anger face, got himself up, crossed his arms and turned away, so does Tom, Jerry and Tuffy) Kuzco: (making a shocked sadden face) (signs sadly) "Hey, listen, Pacha, you know, what I said to you guys back at the diner, that--that-- I--I didn't really...well, I understand I am the emperor, me, with my spoiled attitude and careless like I normally was to you. But….that’s not what I came for. I came to apologize…and forgive me." (Music started playing) Kuzco: "(singing:) ♪''In the quiet time of evening'' When the stars assume their patterns And the day has made our journeys And we wondered just what happened To the life I knew before the world changed When not a thing I held was true But you were kind to me and you reminded me That the world is not my playground There are other things that matter And when a simple needs protecting♪"'' Pacha: (couldn't resist of Kuzco singing, smiles as he joined in) "(singing:) ♪A simple needs protecting Our illusions all would shatter♪" Kuzco & Pacha: "(both singing:) ♪But we stayed in our corners The only world we know was upside down♪" Kuzco: "(singing:) ♪''And now the world is ours''♪" Pacha: (helding out his hand to a delighted Kuzco, who grabs it) "(singing:) ♪''When I carry you on''♪" Kuzco & Pacha: "(both singing:) ♪We see the patterns in the big sky Those constellations look like you and I Just like the patterns in the big sky We could be lost we could refuse to try But we made it through in the dark night Would those lucky guys turn out to be But that unusual blend of my funny friend and me♪"'' Kuzco: (looks at the river, walks towards) "(singing:) ♪''I'm not as clever as I thought I was'' I'm not the boy I used to be because you showed me something different♪" Pacha: (touching the river to clear out the thoughts) "(singing:) ♪''I showed you something pure'' you always seemed so certain but you were really never sure♪" (then happily twirling Kuzco) (Harp playing) (A scene slides a side to the highest hill, storyboard taken from "The Kingdom of the Sun") Kuzco: "(singing:) ♪''But we all stayed and we called our names' When others would have walked out on a lousy game And I could've made it through But my funny friend and me♪ Kuzco, Chorus (unseen) & Pacha "(both singing:) ♪''We see the patterns in the big sky'' Those constellations look like you and I That tiny planet in a bigger guy We don't know whether we should laugh or turn away♪" (A scene slides to the clouds as Kuzco and Pacha slides down the hill with their feet while Tom, Jerry and Tuffy watches in amazement below) Chorus: (unseen:) "(singing/vocalizing:) ♪''We see the patterns in the big sky♪"'' Kuzco: "(singing:) ♪We'll be together♪" Chorus: (unseen:) "(singing/vocalizing:) ♪''We'll be together till the end this time''♪" Pacha: "(singing:) ♪''Don't know, you don't know''♪" Chorus: (unseen:) "(singing/vocalizing:) ♪''Don't know the answer or the reason why''♪" Kuzco: "(singing:) ♪We'll stick together♪" Chorus: (unseen:) "(singing/vocalizing:) ♪''We'll stick together 'till the day we die♪"'' Kuzco: "(singing:) ♪If we had to do this all a second time♪" (returning back the poncho and hat back to Pacha) Pacha: (bowing down to put the poncho and hat back on) "(singing:) ♪''I won't complain or make a fuss anymore'' When the angels sing that that unlikely blend♪" Kuzco: "(singing:) ♪Are those two funny friends♪" Kuzco & Pacha: "(both singing:) ♪That's us....♪" Pacha: (smiles charmingly) (clears throat) "So...you tired of being a llama?" Kuzco: (sniffles) "(gently:) Yes...I'm so sorry." (Pacha and Kuzco shared a hug, also handshake in agreement, this time without lying, and made amends) (Tom, Jerry and Tuffy also make amends and shake hands, in order to help their friends) (A scene then cuts to Pacha encourting Kuzco, Tom, Jerry and Tuffy out of the jungle to the village) Pacha: "Okay, we're just gonna stop at the house and get some supplies." Kuzco: "Then we'll be on our way, right?" Tuffy: "Right, Young Kuzco!" Pacha: "Let's go!" Man #1: "Hey, there, Pacha. You just missed your relatives." Pacha: "(curious/concerned:) My relatives?" Man #2: "Yeah. We just sent them up to your house." Tuffy: (jumps onto the checker board) "May I ask you two, what do they look like?" Man #2: "See, there was this big guy and this old woman is... How would you describe her?" Man #1: "Scary beyond all reason." Man #2: "Yeah, that's it." Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Kuzco & Pacha: (All gasping) Playtime at Pacha's The Chase ("Ready As We'll Ever Be") (Music begin playing) Kuzco: "We can't let Yzma take my throne and take over the kingdom! (singing:) ♪''Believe me I know'' I've sunk pretty low But whatever I've done I deserve I'm the emperor, of course It's my fault of being spoiled And my justice at first will be served♪" Pacha: "(singing:) ♪''So it's time to step up'' Or it's time to back down And there's only one answer for him And we'll stand up and fight cause I know that he has been reform''♪''"'' Pacha and Kuzco: "(both singing:) ♪''And We're ready, we're ready, we're ready♪''" Kuzco: "(singing:) ♪''Ready as we'll ever be♪''" Yzma: "There's no way that the llama emperor and the green paca can get away so easily! (singing:) ♪''Now it's time to rise up'' Or it's time to stand down And the answer is harder to see And I swear by the time we reach there, I'll be put in to blame Are you ready?♪''"'' Kronk: "(singing:) ♪''We're ready, we're ready, we're ready♪''" Yzma: "♪''Ready as we'll ever be♪'''''" Pacha: "We can't let them catch up and stop us! We need to hurry!" (bulls-eyed the arrow to a tree) Tuffy: "(singing:) ♪''By the time when we reach there, and together we will work this out♪''" Kuzco: "♪''I'll be emperor again♪''" Pacha: "(back vocalizing:) ♪''Now it's time to save the day before''' it's too 'late♪" Yzma: "♪''The kingdom will be mine♪''" Kronk: "(back vocalizing:) ♪''And the outcome will easily come free♪''" Pacha: "♪''We'll get you back home in no time♪''" Crowd: "♪''Now the line's is at stand'' And our moments has come♪" Kronk: "♪''And We're ready♪''" Yzma: "♪''We're ready♪"'' Tuffy: "♪''We're ready♪''" Pacha and Kuzco: "(both:) ♪''Ready as we'll ever be♪''" (Thunder clapping) Final Battle A Whole New Groove ("Let's Groove Tonight") Ending Credits ("My Funny Friend and Me" by Relient K) Category:G Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Tom and Jerry films Category:The Emperor's New Groove Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Turner Entertainment films Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Animated Films Category:Animated musical films Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming Films Category:2020 Films Category:Guest Stars Category:Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Category:Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment Category:Children's films Category:G-Rated films Category:Relient K Category:2020